Zabuza's past and present
by ZabuzaMomochi00
Summary: I do not own naruto it all belongs to Kishimoto but this is my story Zabuza has a Mangekeyo sharingan and has a summoning of a wolf and coyote he meets the leaf Jōnin and becomes friends with them, but he also meets a woman and maybe his lover?
1. Chapter 1, the young Zabuza

Zabuzas pov

5 years old, and his parents were murdered right in front of him. Zabuza Momochi was a orphan, a man stood right in front of him his face covered in blood "come with me child". Zabuza didn't know why but he followed the man in blood. Later he was put in a orphanage that had other little boys and girls, "hi my name's Kisame Hoshigaki", a small blue shark looking thing said to zabuza. "Zabuza Momochi" he said.

Kisames pov

"He looks so sad, like there's pain in his eyes" Kisame thought. "So why are you here?" Zabuza said, a long pause "I never knew my parents and this man came and told me there was a place safe for me", "why are you here?"."That man who brought me here killed my parents right in front of me", "I'm so sorry" "don't be", Zabuza said in a quiet voice.

After the two met each other and became friends (playing with each other, eating together, talking, etc)

they met two other boys Jinpachi and Kushimaru, were their names. They told Kisame and Zabuza that they killed their sensei and their sensei was the one watching after them.

7 years later pass

Zabuza, Kisame, Jinpachi, and Kushimaru all joined a Jōnin master as their "sensei".


	2. Chapter 2 Chunin exams

Zabuza's pov

Zabuza meets his new Jōnin

His name was Ao "he looks weird" zabuza thought "I mean what's he trying to hide under that eye patch?" His other two team mates were just nomal Genin.

Ao pov

"Let's see" he thought" "so we have a boy who has his face wrapped in bandages, a nerdy looking boy, and a shy girl". "Okay let's get started" he said in a happy voice. The fist thing they did was C ranked missions escorting, finding, you know stuff Team 7 did.

Later on there was a new rule when the Chunin exams started the 4th Mizukage made a rule were you had to kill your teammates to survive and win.

Zabuza's pov

"Shit" he had just dodged a shuriken thrown at him, Zabuza learned silent killing at a young age 6 just one year after his parents death, he kinda forgot about them. Zabuza had a chane when the kid lost his guard, Zabuza slit his throat down he went.( this was in like the forest of death btw but the mists forest mostly swamps and water) Zabuza had found the yang he was looking for (again its scrolls for the leaf, it's yin and hangs for the mist) when he finally returned it he went on to the next stage.

5 years later...


	3. Chapter 3 anbu and Jōnin

17 and already the lieutenant of the Mist's anbu

Zabuza has already been given the nickname Demon of the Hidden Mist, people feared and respected him at the same time, why? Because he was the demon and a lieutenant, he learned that Kisame had joined the cypher division and Zabuza finally got his new summonings he practiced after the Chunin exams. A wolf and a coyote were in his contract Kyoshi was his coyotes name and Hitarshi was his wolfs name. He was a member of the Seven ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and found out Jinpachi, kushimaru, and Kisame were member too, so at least he could talk to them once in a while. He never liked people calling themselves "ninja" he thought they could themselves that but once they got into his Bingo book then they were true Ninja.

As a year passed Zabuza wanted to assault the Mizukage after he was told he was going to be transferred to the Hidden Leaf village. "Why am I going to the Leaf?!" "Because you give the Mist a bad reputation" the Mizukage said.

19 and Zabuza was at the entrance to Konoha. Two people were there waiting for him "hello I'm Izumo an thats Kotestu." "We're to escort you to the Hokage" Kotestu said in a friendly tone.

People were hiding their children by running into the stores because I mean what would you do if you saw a "blood thirsty demon?"

As they got to the hokages door they knocked "come in" a man in the Hokage's uniform and a man in grey and a black trench coat stood in to the room. "Nice to meet you im the Hokage" "I'm Ibiki Morino I'm to escort you to your new home." "Umm...Zabuza Momochi" in a quiet voice, as they almost left at the door the Hokage said "I know about your Mangekeyo Sharingan". Zabuza stood frozen at the door.

Past of Zabuza around Anbou

It was known he hated Uchihas and he killed one while their Mangekeyo laid open and thats when Zabuza cut his right eye opposite of Hatakes eye.

"You'll be in the interrogation corps cause of that eye." "Fine" Zabuza said with a annoyed voice. "Welcome to your new home." It was an apartment where all the Jōnin could stay Zabuza was on the 3rd floor in the end of the hall. He was told there was a lot of Jōnin on the floor over and under his floor. He walked in two couches a big window a door to the left(bathroom) a hall to the right kitchen and bedroom it was small but Zabuza was fine with it. He lator on decided to meet the other Jōnin.


	4. Chapter 4 meeting Jōnin and the vet

2 years passed he'd met a man named Asuma Sarutobi who was 1 year older than Zabuza and he lived on the 5th floor "jeez" Zabuza thought in his head while he was talking to Asuma he was smoking they both liked to drink. Once he opened the door to the 2nd jonin he was to meet, balloons flew "I'm Might Guy!" Zabuza was shocked "this guy is nuts he was waiting for me the whole time?" shocked zabuza was shocked this guy was on Zabuzas floor. 2nd floor a masked man was at the door staring at the bandaged man they both knew each other, both of them were in each ones Bingo Book "so Zabuza Momochi" he said in a laid back tone "what Kakashi surprised to see the Demon of the Mist?" Zabuza said curiously. "No I'm surprised the Leaf let scum into the village." "We'll have to get along for now" Zabuza smirked then he left. Last Jōnin they wanted me to meet Zabuza thought in his head, she wasn't in the apartments they have the Jōnin stay in she had a different apartment where villagers lived her name was Kurenai Yuhi, her eyes were crimson red and her clothes were red as well "Za" "ah Zabuza Momochi" she cut him off "yeah that's it" she smiled "welcome to the Leaf village" "uh thanks" when they were done talking Zabuza wanted to find a veterinarian because Hitarashi was running and stepped on something that made his paw sore.

When he got to the vet no one would answer him and yet after 2 years in the Leaf he'd gained respect in almost everywhere but not the vet. So they sent out this woman who was tall,pale, brown eyes, brown hair in a pony tail, and red fang tattoos on her cheeks. "Where's your animal?" She said "he's at my apartment he can't walk and I didn't want to carry him here."

When they walked the streets of Konoha they talked a little bit "my names Hana" she said in a nice happy voice, "I'm. Zab..." "I know who you are almost everyone knows." She said cutting him off. "So you have pets?" She asked "blood contract" Zabuza said.

Once they got to the door a black coyote came in and knocked Zabuza down licking his face then Hana and she fell on Zabuzas body, he got up and picked Hana up and Kyoshi was too excited other people were at his home. "Down!" He yelled and Kyoshi sat patiently while they walked through the tiny room Hitarashi was under the table once he saw Hana walk in after Zabuza he growled Hana slowly came forward. Hitarashi had only one eye in his right eye it was cut and was only white no pupil or iris. When Hana was able to slowly pet Hitarashi he calmed down "where does it hurt?" She said in a gentle voice "back left leg" Hitarashi said Hana was surprised they could speak. When she was done she was at Zabuzas door and Zabuza asked her is she would like to have a dinner with him for helping his wolf "sure" she said nicely, she told home she'd meet him at his apartment at 6.


	5. Chapter 5 the datw

Dinner

It was 6 and Hana was at Zabuzas door, he came out in his normal Jōnin outfit while she was in a black tank top and shorts cut right above the knee "shall we go?" Zabuza said "yep" Hana said smiling and she grabbed Zabuzas arm making it look like a couple "what are you doing?" Curiously Zabuza said "well we're going on a date" "date?!" Zabuza thought he was just treating her to dinner for helping him not no date.

When they got to the restaurant they took a seat and ordered, "so what's it like in the mist?" Obviously he wasn't paying attention and then answered her "eh okay I guess", they got their food and ate and talked afterwards.

7:00 and Zabuza was going to go home "wait aren't you going to take me home?" A little annoyed Hana asked "I don't know where you live" Zabuza said impatiently "I'll show you silly" she laughed. They walked down the streets it got a little chilly and Hana was shivering Zabuza stopped and took off his flak jacket and his sweater all that was revealing were loose bandages around his neck and his anbu tattoo, he gave her his sweater and she put it on "warm now?" He asked "yeah thanks". They continued walking until they reached a compound with a bit gate "here we are" Hana said cheerfully "alright bye" Zabuza said "hold on" he turned around to Hana and she unwrapped his bandages and kissed him on the lips "bye"she said smiling and left.


End file.
